gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona Heidern
Leona Heidern is a character from The King of Fighters, Ikari Warriors and Metal Slug Series, she makes her debut on The King of Fighters '96 as part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Clark Still. She is the adoptive daughter of Heidern. Story Leona was born in an unnamed village, residing with her family. When she was a child, Goenitz arrived at her home and demanded to talk with Gaidel, the leader of the village. He requested that Gaidel join him in their duties to serve Orochi, as everyone in the village were Orochi bloodline members. However, Gaidel refused as he and his family liked peace and not the violent tendencies created by the Orochi blood. Enraged, Goenitz leaves; the same night, Leona underwent the Riot of Blood and slaughtered everyone in the village. Goenitz, pleased by the results, puts her blood lust to rest for another time "when he needs her again". Dazed and shocked, she loses her memories and wanders aimlessly until she is found and later adopted by Heidern. Surprised by her natural fighting ability, he decides to raise her as an Ikari warrior under his command. In 1996, she receives her first official mission to enter the King of Fighters tournament with Ralf and Clark. Their mission was to investigate Geese Howard who had entered the tournament in search of an unknown goal. During the events of the '96 finals, Goenitz confronts her and reminds her of her Orochi lineage, causing her to worry about the future. Her troubled state carried over to the battlefield, which eventually lead to her and her partners' suspension from military service. Wanting to cheer her up, Ralf enlists them again in the next year's tournament. She eventually remembers her past fully during the events of King of Fighters '97. Towards the tournament finals, Leona undergoes the Riot of the Blood induced by Orochi. By the tournament's end, she is successfully subdued and Orochi is sealed away. Even so, Leona regrets her actions and attempts to end her life. Ralf stops her, and encourages her to continue living. Leona stays as a member of Ikari team for each and every King of Fighters tournaments during the NESTS saga. It was assumed she partook in her normal duties with Heidern during this time frame. At the end of the tournament in 2003, Orochi's seal is broken. She enters the Riot of the Blood and attacks Ralf and Clark, badly injuring them. She is pulled out of the team by Heidern in The King of Fighters XI due to the emotional trauma she suffered after the incident. Overcoming the shock, she is designated to join the KOF XIII tournament with her old teammates, determined to live with whatever flaws the Orochi blood invokes. After the tournament's climax, she loses consciousness and sleeps for several days. Her teammates were worried for her and stay beside her until she awakens. Comforted by their concerns, she laughs for the first time in the series. Theme Music *Rumbling on the City ~ The King of Fighters '96 (Also used in The King of Fighters '98 and SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium) *Control Crisis (Orochi Leona) ~ The King of Fighters '97 (Also used in Metal Slug 13 during Orochi Leona's Semi-Final Boss-Fight, shared with Orochi Iori) *W.W.III ~ The King of Fighters '99 *The Trooper ~ The King of Fighters 2000 *My Whip ~ The King of Fighters 2001 *Jungle Bouncer ~ The King of Fighters 2002 *Inside Skinny ~ The King of Fighters 2003 *Smell of Gunpower ~ The King of Fighters XI (Also used in The King of Fighters XIII when the music is adjusted to "Type B" on console versions only, shared with Ralf and Clark) *Irregular Mission ~ The King of Fighters XIII *DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ~ The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match *Ray ~ Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) *Survivors Under the Sky ~ The King of Fighters XIV *Determined Mission ~ The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *Wild Ambition (Orochi Leona) ~ The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997), shared with Orochi Iori *Unavoidable Duel (Arrange) ~ Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) (During Orochi Leona & Professor's Semi-Final Boss Fight) Ikari Warriors/Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 Leona returns as a playable character. Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) She appears as a starter playable character. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Leona appears as a playable character, her Orochi version is also a boss here. If she gets 5000 Kilos fatter on Fat Island Mode, she can unlock Roberto Nicola. Metal Slug 9 Leona is one of the playable characters. Metal Slug 1X0 Leona reappears to help PF Squad as a playable character. Metal Slug 11 She is a playable character. Metal Slug 12 She returns to be playable on this installement. Metal Slug 13 Leona returns to be both playable and boss character. Metal Slug 14 Leona returns to be playable. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances The King of Fighters XV Leona is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Clark Still. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Leona is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones, Clark Still and Marco Rossi, Orochi Leona is a boss once again alongside Ninja Shiranui, Orochi Iori, Antonov and Mizuchi. Super X Dimensions Leona appears as both Solo and Boss Unit. Divine X Union Leona appears as both Solo and Boss Unit. SNK Gals Fighters: Ultimate Match She reappears on this installement as a playable character. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Leona appears facing Metal Slug series alongside Marco, Eri, Fio, Ralf and Nova. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Leona appears facing Ikari Warriors series. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Leona faces Ikari Warriors alongside Ralf Jones. Tekken X SNK Leona is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Clark Still, her rival is Leo Kliesen from Tekken. Gallery File:Leona-2003.png|KoF '96-2003 File:Leona Heidern.png|KoF XI-XIII File:Leona-kofxiv.png|KoF XIV-Present File:LeonaMSXX.png|Metal Slug 7/Double X File:Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Metal Slug Defense/Metal Slug Attack File:Leona cat ears.png|"Cat Ears" Leona File:Cat Ears Leona SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy.png|"Cat Ears" Leona in SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy File:Orochi leona kof um by orochidarkkyo-d5kh34v.png|Orochi Leona (KoF) File:King of fighters 98 um ol orochi leona by hes6789-dc0pi4y.png|Orochi Leona (KoF '98 Ultimate Match) File:Orochi Leona -'98UM.png|Orochi Leona (KoF '99 Unlimited Match) File:Homare leona heidern by hes6789-da6c2dr.png|Homare Leona Heidern Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Metal Slug Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Bosses